1. Field of Technology
The present invention relates to a bag manufacturing and packaging apparatus provided with a sealing unit for sealing an end of a cylindrical film.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as bag manufacturing and packaging apparatus, a vertical bag manufacturing and packaging apparatus that packages article using a film as conveying the film vertically downward is known. The vertical bag manufacturing and packaging apparatus packages article by forming a strip film into the shape of a cylinder, feeding the article into the film that has been formed into the shape of a cylinder, and then sealing the end portion of the film by heat-sealing. The boundaries between a plurality of packaging bags produced consecutively are cut to produce a plurality of separate package bags.
For example, there is a packaging apparatus such as the following. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2007-191197 discloses a packaging apparatus provided with first and second sensing members and first and second adjacent sensors for detecting the space between two sealing jaws when clamping the film.
In this packaging apparatus, a control unit in a packaging unit detects a jam, based on a detection signal from the first and second adjacent sensors, and when a jam is detected, the control unit of the sealing unit stops the clamping operation by a clamping mechanism of the sealing unit onto the bags on the downstream side and the upstream side of the portion that is sealed by the sealing jaws, the sealing operation of bags by a sealing mechanism, and the tape supplying operation by a tape supplying mechanism.